Kassatsu
by Enchained
Summary: Hreru Yakuri is a violent Wolf Demon, who hates his father more than anything. An assassin, hired by him tries to kill Hreru. But things don't turn out the way he intended.
1. Showered in Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Everything and everyone else in this story is mine.  
  
WARNING: From the first chapter on it will get quite gorey and have lots of cuss words. I've warned you. hehe joy'   
  
-=-=-=-1. Showered in Red-=-=-=-  
  
Wolf Demon, Hreru, gazed across a vast blanket of darkness, scattered throughout were many glowing lights from the small campfires of a village called, "Ruenbar". Named after some human hero that killed a giant bear demon. Complete nonsense of course. A stupid story the humans came up with to make their race "seem" mighty. To him, they were just as weak as a newborn child. The night was quiet and cold. Wet and dark. The only light was the soft glow of the full moon above. Usually a sign of trouble coming. Trouble that Hreru was about to cause.   
  
Occasionally someone in the village would glance up and see something in the corner of their eye, but it would only be 10 year-old looking Hreru revealed to them as a pitch black object clad in a cloak of torn cloth; his black hair slightly past his shoulders waved behind him like silk. Hreru leaned over his perch in a sakura tree, upon the top of a steep cliff. He was waiting for the moment to strike; searching with his faint blue cat-like eyes every inch of the defenseless village. Hreru grinned, his pure white fangs bared, almost Elven ears pricked, Wolf Demon claws arched. He was ready and he saw exactly what he was after-  
  
"Stop with the arrows already!" Kross yelled over the cry of shouting voices. He slid behind an old shack where Hreru rested, his back against the wall; waiting for the younger demon with brown hair and green eyes to reappear.   
  
"How many are out there?" Hreru asked quickly coming out of his flashback. He looked Kross over carefully, "Not hurt are you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. There's about 12 of em'. All hiding inside that pit." Kross sat nervously beside his friend, his hands shaking mad with fear.  
  
"Human?"  
  
"Yes. The big one looks like the boss. Shen and Ore went down by spear."  
  
"Dammit." Hreru cursed. He glanced around the corner to get a good look at thier enemy. Exactly 12 humans armed with arrows, spears, even some with a short sword or two.   
  
"Do you think we can go around them, Hreru?"  
  
"We'll have to go through them." Hreru smirked.   
  
Kross gave him a wicked glare. "That's not possible. The others-"  
  
"They were in normal form, Kross. We're going Blood." He picked up his sword and calmy began to walk out from the shack.   
  
Kross grabbed the rim of Hreru's dusty cloak. "You can't go out there like that! Blood mode is dangerous! You might kill us all!"  
  
"At least they'll be gone."  
  
Hreru's hair coiled around his face as he emerged from behind the shack, slightly concealing now violent eyes glowing red. "Please. Keep firing." He hissed, baring his fangs. Arrows shot past him screaming in his tender ears; each arrow missing it's target one after another.   
  
The humans in the pit cried out in terror as the Wolf Demon slowly came for them, fate in his claws, a grin as evil as death itself. Dark delight danced across his face. Hreru brandished his broad sword, Kassatsu. The large blade glistened, a white steel already stained black with mortal blood. He gripped loosely to the black leather handle and swung, ravaging the pit as well as six humans in a gust of blazing fire. "DIE!" Hreru cackled psychotically. He continued to wipe away the remaining humans savagely. Thier blood streamed down Hreru's face and chest. Bodies that had once took form were now piles of gore laying behind him. "Kross. Come out." Hreru demanded. He licked his sword once, desiring more blood.  
  
"Oh god." Kross said stumbling out from behind the shack. "Shit. Th-that was horrible, Hreru." As Kross spoke his name, something awoke in Hreru's eyes. They suddenly faded from red to blue.  
  
"No. I can't believe I did it again..." Hreru looked at his work as though he didn't know how it happened. Hreru felt sickness rise in his throat and blacked out...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Well? Did ya like it? I tried to make it pretty gorey for the first chapter. It'll get more later on. There will be more chapters added if anyone wants more. Reviews please! 


	2. Dread

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only Hreru's buddies and enemies.   
  
Here's Chapter 2. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-2. Dread-=-=-=-  
  
"You were supposed to be watching him." Voices whispered.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. He wouldn't listen to me." The familiar voice of Kross chimed.  
  
"How hard could it be to watch a young demon?"  
  
"Please don't tell Biyato, Dima."  
  
And there was silence. Hreru's eyes slowly adjusted to the soft candlelight of the room, the two figures hovering over him took a faded shape.  
  
"Shh. He's waking up."  
  
He saw an older demon smiling at him, Dima. Her long brown hair thick and shaggy with a streak of grey down the part. Kross was frowning nervously beside her. The old demon pushed Hreru down onto the bed of straw not giving him a chance to get up.  
  
"You have got to rest, Hreru." Dima's maroon faded eyes still had a glimmer of life in them. 

"Your father is very upset with you."  
  
"So." Hreru said, pushing up from the bed with a sour attitude.  
  
"You're father. You should go talk to him."  
  
"I don't want to talk to that old fool." He began to carefully put his cloak on over his black vest and pants. "He's gonna die soon anyways." Hreru smirked at her. He waved briefly to Kross and the demon followed him out the door without a word.  
  
Hreru did need to talk to his father. His big father. His nasty father. A gigantic Demonic Wolf with black fur knotted so tight it made your skin crawl just looking at him. Hreru headed to his father's cave, a short distance away from Dima's. Dima, was the healer.  
  
"Hreru, are you sure we should be doing this?" Kross whispered. "You're father's bound to kill you."  
  
"He's not going to kill me. I'm the only son he has that's even worth a damn."  
  
The moon glowed heavenly above the dens, casting light outside for those who could not see. Hreru and Kross passed man other dens before reaching the largest. At the door stood two guards, helmets on thier heads and human bones dangling from their necks. They both were armed with spears.  
  
"Hault! Who is this?" The first guard asked.  
  
"Hreru Yakuri. Now let me pass, you half breeds." Hreru roared, anger strumming at his nerves.  
  
"But, Hreru Sir! Your father's-"  
  
"LET HIM IN." A voice as loud as thunder escaped from the cave. The guards let Hreru enter, but Kross was held back. Hreru walked inside, the stench of rotting carcasses stung his nose. Drips far off into the darkness echoed creating frightening sounds like that of light footsteps. "WHAT HAVE YOU FOR ME?" Said Ephrine, Hreru's father. The leader.  
  
"I want out." Hreru replied with no hesitation whatsoever.  
  
"I CANNOT LET YOU DO THAT."  
  
"Why? Because you need me? I don't want to stay, father. I want to go my own way."  
  
"IF YOU LEAVE THEN YOU ARE DEAD TO US." Laughing shook the walls. Hreru could hear his own heartbeat in the silence of the cave, beating faster with every breath. He hated going to see his father because you could never really tell where he was. He could be aiming to tear you limb from limb or be standing behind you breathing down your neck.  
  
"I know." A smirk appeared from Hreru. A smirk he hoped his father wouldn't notice.  
  
In front of him, he hoped, was his father. Cold tired eyes showed signs of an upcoming death. Hreru's father wanted him to take over the Wolf Clan when he died. It was his plan all the while Hreru grew hateful and lustful for blood. His father's paws cracked the ground as he moved. Hopefully not moving towards Hreru.  
  
"I RAISED YOU. AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?" Ephrine's saliva spilled from his mouth and to the floor. Hreru knew that's what it was. He could imagine the horrible disfigured form in it's own ugly shape. Misshapen with old age, wrinkles like shards of glass that had been thrown to make the deformed worse.   
  
"You-" Interrupted by the paw of Ephrine, Hreru smashed into the wall feeling warm liquid rush from his chest. Shimmering pools of red reflected the moon outside and the shreaks of many bats erupted in chorus.   
  
"YOU'LL HAVE THIS WOUND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. JUST REMEMBER WHO GAVE IT TO YOU."   
  
Hreru knew his father was grinning. He liked hurting him, almost as much as he liked eating. Eating so god damn much it made his stomach drag on the floor sounding as if he had five feet instead of four. Probably did. This is why Hreru hated his father so much. Ephrine the Leader was nothing but a sack of dirt filled with worms, ready to be split open and buried.  
  
"I'll remember." Hreru staggered to his feet, blood trickling down his leg. "I'll remember and I'll pay you back...daddy." Hreru sneered and headed to the door where Kross came to him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Oh I liked this one! Reviews please! 


	3. Slaughter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Only Hreru, his buddies, and enemies. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-3. Slaughter-=-=-=-  
  
Many years later...  
  
Hreru, looking around the age of 18, but near 124 knew what he wanted.   
  
He wanted his father dead and there was no one who was going to stop him. The deep gash across his chest was perminant and it did remind him of his father. It reminded him of how much he wanted to kill him.  
  
"Hreru, where are we going?" Asked Kross. Still with him through the years just as a good servant should be.  
  
"There's a village up ahead."  
  
"What are we going to do there?"  
  
"You'll see." Hreru smirked. The village was one of the ramshackled villages the Wolf Clan was preparing to attack. Hreru kept tabs on them always. Why they were attacking this particular village he didn't know and so he was curious. Hreru and Kross hid in the trees overlooking the village. It was already night, a still calm night.  
  
Hreru and Kross had waited for over an hour before small vibrations surged through thier tree. Eprhine was coming or maybe it was possible that he had gained so many demons in his clan over the years that under each of his paws could be several demons in their Wolf Forms waiting to attack. Thousands of black wolves seemed to be plausible by the sound.  
  
Several more minutes had passed and the quiet forest was rudely disturbed. Leaves were ripped from their branches by some grand foe, swirling in a funnel and dying instantly when they touched the wolves poisoned breath. A howl beckoned from the east, causing many resting birds to fill the air.  
  
Hreru and Kross watched as the black wolves emerged from the forest heading right for the village, their blood-thirsty eyes beaming. It was night time when all humans were the most vulnerable. It was a time to sleep, but not for wolves. No not black wolves.  
  
These wolves were all Hreru's kin, except all were not even close to being as large as he in Wolf Form. He was every bit more hateful and violent as you will soon see.  
  
"Alright, Kross. Let's go." Hreru leaped from the tree, Kross landing silently behind him. Screams and the scent of the first victim's blood was lingering. Hreru and Kross hurried down the cliff, landing roughly on each ledge heading for the bottom. They cared not if the wolves got there first.  
  
Hreru was the fastest. Kross being too slow; He left him behind. More screaming and the sound of something ripping. Something cracking. Something smashing. The entrance was ahead, no longer guarded. A large gaping hole through the splintered wooden wall had shown where the wolves had burst through.  
  
"What do we do?" Kross panted over his shoulder watching the massacre take place.  
  
There were already corpses lying in all directions. Split open, torn, limbless. The humans who survived ran only to be dealt with later. Wolves would nip at their heels, some stabbing a claw into a foot to hold them there so they could tear at them. It was a sickening sight.  
  
A young woman had run out from a shack, armed with a dull spear. A dark rose tint in her eyes, her hair was long ending at her waist, a very dark brown. She wore a light violet kimono completely shreded by what may have been the fangs of a gnashing wolf.  
  
"Leave us alone!" She screamed and struck the spear into the mouth of a wolf closing in on her. The black wolf reeled, the spear sticking out the back of it's head then it dropped to the ground. Another leaped for her and latched onto her arm. The woman cried out. The unbearable weight of the giant wolf ripped it's fangs down her arm. She doubled up a fist and plunged it deep into the wolf's eye where black sludge oozed. Now half blind, the wolf escaped and ran into another wolf. Three of it's own attacked it.  
  
Hreru and Kross looked on as four wolves brought down a middle aged man; one ripping his throat open, a gurgle of blood coated his throat and he was instantly dead. A child, no older than 12, fled the village followed by a wolf and nothing more than a dying scream erupted.  
  
The pack was deplinishing, sweeped away into the darkness of the forest heading home. The last wolf present carried an odd pink jewel in it's mouth attached to a chain, prancing off into the woods where the others had gone.  
  
"That's what they were after." Hreru explained. "The jewel. We have to get it. We have to find out why my father wanted it so bad."  
  
Kross was silent once again. He seemed like he knew something, but Hreru didn't bother. They turned to leave. Hreru glanced back at the woman one last time, no sympathy on his face. She looked back, her eyes filled with sorrow and the faint glimmer of unshed tears.   
  
He was going to remember this. And he knew that she would look for him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: I'm not sure if I got Hreru's age right. If anyone wants to get back to me on that, I'd appreciate it. Please review! . 


	4. Solice the Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. Some of them will be in this story soon, promise I own Hreru, Kross, Solice, Eprhine, and the enemies. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-4. Solice the Assassin-=-=-=-  
  
Hreru was right. The woman was looking for him. She wanted revenge. He could see it in her eyes. Hreru was the only one who had not been in Wolf Form when the village was attacked. He knew this was foolish and he should have transformed, but the thought never crossed his mind and now this woman had spotted him. Remembered his face. The only face she would now search for.  
  
Now, a few miles from the village, Hreru curiously watched the woman from a tree as she passed through the forest. She carried her spear, now sharpened no longer blunt and a pack held together by woven vines strapped to her back. A poor woman indeed.  
  
Hreru had thought about getting rid of her so she would no longer be a threat. But it didn't seem right at the time. Not now. Instead, he decided to have a little fun with her first. Hreru leaped from his tree to the ground and slipped away into the shadows. He followed the woman silently, not a sound stirred. Only the faint chime of crickets kept the night awake.  
  
The woman was scared. Hreru could smell the fear and it was a sweet smell, almost like the scent of blood. Hreru climbed quietly into the tree nearest to the road where the woman was about to walk and he whispered very softly.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, little girl." His voice was deep and eerie.   
  
The woman jumped at this voice and armed herself with the spear, slightly panicking at the shifting shadows dancing around her. "Wh-who are you?" She said quietly.  
  
"I am someone, yet I am no one." Hreru replied, positioning himself on a thin branch to get a better look at her.  
  
"If you are someone yet no one, then you must be somebody." She gazed suspiciously at one tree then switched to another, her rose colored eyes locked on her possible target.  
  
Hreru didn't answer. He wanted her to be afraid.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello." Hreru mocked her.  
  
"I must ask again. Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Hreru ignored her.  
  
The woman sighed, lowering her weapon so that the voice would not feel threatened by her. "I am looking for a demon."  
  
"There are alot of demons in these woods." He knew who she was searching for, but the awkward conversation was amusing to him.  
  
"Wolf. It was a Wolf Demon. Wi-with long black hair."  
  
"I see." Hreru hissed, startling her.  
  
"Do you know which way he went?"  
  
"Maybe..." Hreru climbed down his tree, still hidden in the shadows. The moonlight above the woman showed her features better. She was quite beautiful. Her skin was a milky white and her cheeks were flushed with frustration.  
  
"If you're not going to give me any direction then I must be going." The woman huffed and started forward. Hreru suddenly stepped out to meet her, his black hair giving off a radiant glow begging the woman to recognize him.  
  
"It's you!" She cried and brandished her spear, dropped it, then fell backwards. Hreru was suddenly behind her, stopping her fall. She blushed and hurried to defend herself. "Hey! You can't do that! You're a murderous Wolf!"  
  
"If I am, wouldn't a murderous Wolf have let you fall? Could I be such a gentleman?" Hreru smirked.  
  
"I suppose so, but aren't you the demon I saw?" She lowered her spear once again.  
  
"I saw you as well."  
  
"Wait! You were there!" The woman went to stick him with her spear. Hreru caught it and yanked it from her grasp.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hreru laughed at her.  
  
"My name is Solice! And I am here to kill you!" She pulled two daggers from beneath her kimono. "I was told how cruel you black wolves are! You will be the first to feel my pain!" She lunged at him.  
  
Hreru faded into the cover of the darkness, Solice sliced nothing but air.  
  
"So you blame me for your pain?" Hreru's said plainly, purposely making noises to confuse her.  
  
"Someone came to the village and told me about you! He told me how many people you've killed! How you have a mass of Wolf Demons at your aid!"  
  
"Told you? What did this person look like?"  
  
"Like he could have been my father. Long grey hair, golden eyes. Why?"  
  
"It was Eprhine. My father. That bastard. I knew he would try to get someone to kill me."  
  
Solice chuckled. "He paid me alot of money to find and kill you."   
  
"Kill me..." Hreru grinned in the dark. "He was quite desperate for allies."  
  
"Desperate? What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"If you would listen to me then I will explain."  
  
Solice hesitantly put away her daggers, keeping her hands close to them just in case. Hreru was aware that she didn't trust him, but she needed to know the truth. Besides, he didn't want anyone constantly trying to kill him everywhere he went. Who would?   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Reviews pweese! =.=


	5. A Fight Without Meaning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. I do own Hreru and Solice. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-5. A Fight Without Meaning-=-=-=-  
  
"My father would want allies." Hreru contemplating with himself.  
  
"Why does he want to kill you?" Solice asked, her eyes widdening with questions.  
  
"Because I couldn't stand all the killing. Constant killing for a bunch of worthless magical jewels. Such a waste." He sighed, coming out from the shadows and standing before her with an all serious gaze in his eyes. "With me alive, no one can take over the Wolf Clan. Well, they could but it would only be a false royalty. And father does not want that."   
  
It was quiet for a while until Solice broke the silence. "I was promised protection if I killed you, you know." She wandered away from the subject of their conversation. "The Black Wolves promised to defend our village."  
  
"It's foolish to believe Ephrine."  
  
"It may be, for believing you as well." She quickly unsheathed her daggers, the silver steel glistening.  
  
"Then you are a fool." Said Hreru. Solice leaped towards him again, meeting a face full of twisted black cloak. "You can't catch me."  
  
Solice furiously yanked the cloak away from her face letting it fall empty beside her, Hreru was behind her everywhere laughing at her futile attempts to find him.  
  
"Stay still!" Solice screamed, her voice bursting with rage. Hreru appeared and grabbed her wrists, slightly cutting into them with his claws to punish her. He then pushed her to the ground where she landed roughly with a cry. The weapons were out of her reach and Solice was on her back, desperately trying to crawl away in the dirt.  
  
"Do you still wish to fight?" Hreru walked towards her smirking. Each of his steps replied by a whimper of panic from Solice.  
  
"I won't give up until I see you dead!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Hreru frowned and blinked at her. "Now that's not very nice."  
  
"Get away from me!" Solice grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on which happened to be a rock the size of her hand. She launched it right at him.  
  
Hreru caught it, smashing the rock in his hand with such ease. He was scaring her alright. He absolutely loved it.  
  
Solice's mouth opened and a squeal of fright escaped, suddenly forming into a choked scream. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"  
  
He went towards her. Just then, a flare of pain shot up his arm and prickling warmth took over. Hreru turned to face his enemy.  
  
"Get away from her!" A young woman demanded aiming a bow. Hreru growled, looking at his shoulder pierced with an arrow. The woman strung another, daring him to come for her.  
  
"Who in the hell are you!?" Hreru roared.  
  
(A/N: Not gonna bother explaining what the Inuyasha group looks like. You should already know)  
  
"KAGOME!" A figure emerged from the bushes. "Kagome! What are you-" Inuyasha stopped, blinking at Hreru. "Who?"  
  
"He was attacking this woman." Kagome glared at Hreru.  
  
"Alright!" Inuyasha smirked and hunched over, his claws ready at his sides. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" He mocked.  
  
"I wasn't picking on her. She was trying to kill me." Hreru stood, gripped the end of Kagome's arrow and wrenched it free. No blood. The wound quickly closed.  
  
"Trying to kill you, huh?" Inuyasha glanced at Solice. "Yeah, uh-huh."  
  
"Right then. If you agree to settle this with a fight then let's go." Hreru grinned and the arrow snapped in his hand. This was the bell for Round 1.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, grinning back.  
  
Hreru flexed his claws and bolted forward. Inuyasha followed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Alright! The beginning of a good fight! Please review! 


	6. A Wolf in the Pack

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. Wish I did though! I only own Hreru and Solice.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, real busy. Btw, I'm not very good with fighting scenes, so bare with me kay? Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-6. A Wolf in the Pack-=-=-=-  
  
"I hope you're ready to die!" Inuyasha roared with a grin.  
  
"I should be saying that to you." Hreru growled.  
  
As they met, Inuyasha wrenched back his claws coming down with all hell. Before he could land his attack, Hreru countered with a punch to the face knocking Inuyasha back into the ground.  
  
"Damn, that hurt." Inuyasha stood rubbing his cheek, quickly dusting off his kimono seeming unfazed.  
  
"Don't rush into things without thinking first, little hanyou."  
  
"Shut up! I don't have time for talking! Now let's get this over with! Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his sword, and it grew larger as the golden aura shot up it's blade. "You're in trouble now!" He raised his sword high and came at him.  
  
"You're not the only one with a sword!" Hreru slammed his claws into his palm as blood trickled down his wrist and plopped to the ground.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha suddenly stopped, watching in astonishment.  
  
"You will see." Hreru dug deep into his palm. He grimaced in pain as he slowly pulled something from deep within his skin; confined in a mass of thick dark blood. The object became 4 inches, then 15, and last 30; becoming noticeable as a samurai sword. It seemed infinitely impossible for such a thing to form without plunging through the back of his hand, but he was doing it! The amount of blood ran relentlessly, but he paid no attention as the wound quickly began to heal.  
  
"When I have pulled this sword from my own body..." Hreru said; his face and eyes entangled in dark lust. "You will most certainly die." He rested the sword on his shoulder so Inuyasha could see it. Be absolutely terrified of it. Kassatsu gleamed, bathed in the moonlight. Hreru lowered his sword into a charging position where the blade slightly curled at it's tip. Hreru had a dangerous darkness dancing in his eyes. A danger that showed he was hungering for blood.  
  
"How in the hell did you get that thing in there!? What kind of insane bastard are you!?"  
  
"The most insane kind..." Hreru threw back his head and cackled, his eyes fading to a violent red as he smirked at Inuyasha with lengthening fangs.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his Tetsusaiga to the side, both hands firmly on it's hilt. "How about I just wipe that twisted smirk off your face!" Inuyasha rushed forward, coming right for Hreru with angered wind swarming around Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'll slice you in half!" Hreru's eyes grew joyfully wide and he dug his feet into the ground to brace for the blow.  
  
"DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as Tetsusaiga came down.  
  
At the last second, Hreru caught Tetsusaiga, a ring of steel erupted, the swords never once vibrating from the impact.  
  
Hreru sneered, the swords rattling beneath their strength as they stared each other down. Thier blades the only thing separating them. "You're good. What's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Yours?"  
  
"Hreru."  
  
"Good. Now that we got that outta the way..." Inuyasha leaped back, waving Tetsusaiga behind him. "Kagome! Does he have any jewel shards!?"  
  
Kagome was startled by the interruption and quickly began to look over Hreru carefully. "I don't see any shards, but he's got something around his neck!"  
  
"Is that so." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
Hreru gripped his chest. "I'll die before I let you have my Hikage Shinji."  
  
"Hikage Shinji?" A look of confusion spread across his face. "What are those?"  
  
"Shadow Jewels." Hreru smirked, stepping back. "They protect me."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha sighed pathetically. "Well if Kagome can sense them, then they must be a part of the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
"Don't be an idiot. These are no Shikon Jewels you fool."  
  
"He's right, Inuyasha! They aren't Shikon Jewels!" Kagome called, lowering her bow.  
  
"Kagome!? What are you doing!?"  
  
"There isn't a single shard on him!"  
  
"So what? Why'd you put your bow away!?"  
  
"Just beat quiet, Inuyasha!" Kagome fumed causing Inuyasha to shut up quick. She casually walked up to Hreru, the Wolf Demon watching her curiously. "You know what? I think I believe you." Kagome smiled innocently.  
  
"Why is that?" Hreru blinked.  
  
"If you wanted to hurt that woman then you would have already done it!"  
  
Hreru was silent.  
  
"Inuyasha was like that when I met him." She glanced back at Inuyasha who glared. "Besides. Someone as strong as you wouldn't need to kill a defenseless woman to have fun, right?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"That you're not evil!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. She turned back to Hreru, with the sweetest grin inching across her mouth. "If he was attacking the woman then she would be long gone by now."  
  
Their gaze was on Solice now. She was still lying on the ground, staring blankly at the both of them. "What? Ok, I did attack him first, but it was for revenge! He destroyed my village!" Solice pointed at Hreru.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kagome screamed, silencing everyone. "Maybe he did destroy your village! But, do you have any proof?"  
  
"Well...no." Solice bowed her head.  
  
"Then obviously he's off the hook until you can prove it."  
  
Not saying another word, Solice jumped to her feet and ran off into the forest. Hreru went to retrieve her, but Kagome caught his arm.  
  
"Leave her alone. She'll figure it out."  
  
Hreru eyed her. "Why do you trust me so easily, Kagome?"  
  
"You tell us everything and we'll trust you even more." She winked.  
  
"Very well." Hreru nodded. He felt like he could trust her and maybe even the little hanyou still buried in the ground.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Let's go get the others and find a village for the night!" She pulled him over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned up his nose in disgust. "Making friends with our enemies is not a good way to get more jewel shards, Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha! He can help us! Having two demons in the group is better than one!" She tapped her foot.  
  
Inuyasha stood, sheathing Tetsusaiga then sternly crossing his arms. "Yokai are nothing but trouble." He mumbled and went into the bushes.  
  
"Don't mind him." Kagome smiled. "He's just a little depressed that he didn't get to kill something." She chased after Inuyasha leaving Hreru behind.  
  
Hreru sighed, sliding Kassatsu into a sheath beneath his cloak. "Me too." And he followed them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Well? Did I do a good job with the fighting? What do think about Hreru joining the Inuyasha group? Hehe! Reviews please! 


	7. Discovering a Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Kirara. I own Hreru. sigh Wish I owned them all.  
  
-=-=-=-7. Discovering a Problem-=-=-=-  
  
"The others should be around here somewhere." Kagome walked between the both of them, Inuyasha leading the way.  
  
"If you would've waited, Kagome. Instead of rushing off maybe they would be with us right now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oo, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"  
  
"QUIET!" Hreru roared. Inuyasha and Kagome were blinking at him. "Your friends are ahead." He pointed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked and sure enough, their friends were coming down the trail.  
  
"Must the both of you ar-" Miroku noticed Hreru as he walked up. "Who's this now?"  
  
Hreru said nothing, simply looking over each of them suspiciously.  
  
"His name is Hreru." Kagome replied, glaring at Inuyasha. "Demon."  
  
"He was about to kill a woman." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"No he wasn't, Inuyasha!" Kagome whacked him again, causing a second lump on his head to form on the first. "She was attacking him."  
  
"How do you know!? We rushed in right when he was about to attack her!"  
  
"I just know!"  
  
Shippou was already at the Wolf Demon's feet, his neck strained upwards grinning at him. "He seems like a good guy. Kagome's right!" He nodded. "Besides, if he was bad Kirara would be growling at him." Everyone looked for Kirara, only to be found sitting on Hreru's shoulder nuzzling his cheek.  
  
"He's fine by me." Sango smiled. "I'm Sango."  
  
"I am Miroku." The Monk bowed.  
  
"I'm Shippou. Nice to meet you. And that's Kirara."  
  
Hreru nodded. "It's nice to meet you too." He said, but he didn't really mean it. Having this many humans about was as low as any Demon would dare let himself go.  
  
"He's injured." Sango eyed his wound.  
  
Inuyasha's back was turned. "The bastard pulled a sword out of his hand."  
  
"A sword?"  
  
"From his hand." Miroku added, stroking his chin.  
  
"It's not that surprising to you is it?" Hreru grinned. "After being out here for such a long time, you're bound to see odd things."  
  
"Yes, but. It's just that-"  
  
Hreru walked past them, them glanced over his shoulder. "Enough with the questions. Let's go." And he continued on.  
  
"Inuyasha. Why do you have to be so mean." Kagome was beside him, the both of them being the last in the line.  
  
"He reminds me of my brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha! There's a major difference between them. At least Hreru's not trying to bite your head off."  
  
Hreru was listening to their conversation, secretly smirking. 'You know nothing about me'. He thought, gripping the hilt of Kassatsu.  
  
Lights were faint ahead, but there was definitely a village at the end of the trail. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara ran on ahead.  
  
Hreru glanced back at Kagome and Inuyasha for explanation, but they only replied with a frustrated sigh.  
  
With Shippou on his shoulder, Hreru stepped into the village. A stench of rotting carcass hit him in the nose. Something had already gone through this village long before they had gotten there.  
  
"What in the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, quickly covering his nose with his sleeve.   
  
"Wolves." Hreru answered, sniffing the air. "Two days."  
  
"Two days ago?" Kagome gasped. "There's no way!"  
  
"It's true." Hreru bent down and flipped over a fallen board where ashes rustled. The entire village had been destroyed, yet no bodies were found. Collasped huts continued to burn wildly as though something were still lingering here.  
  
Miroku and Sango appeared. "It's strange that the smell of death remains here. We looked everywhere and not a single body lies." Said Miroku.  
  
"There wouldn't be any bodies." Hreru stood. "This is the work of my father. His pack ravages random villages searching for a pink jewel. My father swallows the bodies of the deseased in hoping that they will make him stay together. Without the bodies, he would surely fall apart."  
  
"That's disgusting." Sango stared at the ground. "This pink jewel. Could he mean the Shikon Jewel shards?"  
  
"What are these 'Shikon Jewel shards'?"  
  
"Oh my." Sango sighed. "You're one of the few demons who doesn't know what they are."  
  
"Let us find a place that isn't torn down and we'll exchange stories." Miroko smiled.  
  
Everyone agreed and they headed off to check out the rest of the village.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Not a very important chapter, but it's when everyone meets.

Why would Ephrine need the Shikon Jewel shards? If the village was slain where are all the bodies and why does a stench still remain? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Holding Palaver

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Kirara. Only Hreru.  
  
Enchained: Alright, I had time to update! Yays! Well here's Chappie 8. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-8. Holding Palaver-=-=-=-  
  
"Over here!" Kagome shouted, waving her hands excitedly. She had found one miko home still standing and unharmed, very odd. Miroku, Sango, Hreru, and Shippou who had been also looking around hurried over. In the five of them went without hesitation, a fire already lit in the center of the room.  
  
The hut was incredibly small, but cozy. Shelves of medicine, herbs, and blankets lined the walls.  
  
"Glad you guys could finally make it." Inuyasha sneered from the corner of the room.  
  
Hreru gave him an annoyed glare and sat down in front of the fire where Inuyasha sat across from him. The others also sat, circling the fire.  
  
"Alright, man. Tell us why you were attacking that girl now." Inuyasha began, crossing his arms sternly.  
  
"I wasn't attacking her." Hreru lain his sword across his shoulder. "Kagome already tried to explain that to you."  
  
"Whatever. I know what I saw. I bet you're just lying about the jewel shards. You'll get us to trust you and then you'll steal the shards right when our backs are turned."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome. Don't waste your time." Hreru sighed. "He's obviously too thick-headed to take things into consideration before opening his mouth."  
  
"You wanna take this outside!?" Inuyasha jumped up.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha fell straight through the floor, floorboards splintered behind him. "Oops." Kagome giggled. "It slipped."  
  
Sango noticed Hreru's puzzled look. "It's the beads around Inuyasha's neck that does that. Kagome tells him to sit and well...he sits."  
  
"Well, Hreru. Why don't you start by telling us about yourself?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Alright." Hreru nodded.  
  
An hour or two had gone past...  
  
"So these Shikon Jewel Shards can be used by evil?"  
  
"Yes, Hreru. It would be a horrible thing if any demon got ahold of them." Miroku explained. "The Hikage Shinji you spoke of are made from a totally different mineral."  
  
"Then you have no reason to suspect me of stealing anything, Inuyasha. As long as I have my jewels, I will need no other."  
  
"Yeah well. I still don't trust ya." Inuyasha turned up his nose.  
  
"I don't expect you to." Hreru glanced down at Shippou who was curled up asleep in his lap. "What do plan to do when you gather all of the jewels, Kagome?"  
  
"I'm using them to become Yokai." Inuyasha interupted.  
  
"Should of known."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his sleeve and yanked him down. She smiled sweetly at Hreru. "We haven't been thinking about it. I guess we'll know once we gather them all."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why do think your father would want the jewels?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Most likely to become whole again. He's slowly rotting away into nothing." Hreru's nose cringed.  
  
"Yuck. Well, about your problem, Hreru. We'll help get rid of your father once we find out what's happening in this village."  
  
"As long as we get the jewel shards your dad has." Inuyasha added in. Kagome glared.  
  
"Now since we got that out of the way." Sango stood, sleeping Kirara stirred on her shoulder. "We should sleep. It's getting dark."  
  
"Yes. We should figure this out in the morning. Sleep while we have the time." Miroku sat leaning against the wall of the hut and prepared to sleep.  
  
Sango and Kagome fixed themselves a bed out of the blankets and curled up. Kirara was already snuggled under Sango's arm.  
  
Inuyasha was outside keeping watch. Hreru sat, backing up to the wall with his sword resting against his shoulder. He covered his body with his cloak.  
  
"Hreru?" Shippou yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Hreru looked up and smiled warmly, stretching his legs until there was just enough room on his lap for the fox child. Shippou hopped up and immediately fell asleep. Hreru watched him for a while then wrapped his arm around Kassatsu and nodded off, his head resting peacefully on his chest.  
  
'What are you doing hanging around with these fools?' An image of a smirking Kross drifted through a dream. 'You could never stand humans, Hreru. What are you thinking?'  
  
'I'm not thinking.' Hreru replied in his thoughts. 'Not thinking at all.'  
  
Five more Wolf Demons appeared, this was Hreru's pack. The first was the wise Dima. Uri, being the tallest, a shaggy black haired young leader, with determined green eyes. The one in the middle, the shortest. She was known as Amaya, a wolf with short white hair, blue eyes. Raze, the muscle man with spiked red hair and green eyes as well. The youngest and smallest of the bunch, Yoshiro with brown hair and bright hazel eyes.  
  
Hreru smiled in his sleep. He missed his pack, hadn't seen them for years after he decided to leave from his father's reign.  
  
He awoke, frustrated and confused. What did this mean? Would he meet his pack again soon? Hreru was wide awake now, no longer able to rest. He gently sat Shippou on the floor beside him and slid Kassatsu under his belt. Hreru headed outside.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Inuyasha's voice appeared. Hreru looked up to see the hanyou sitting in a tree.  
  
"Yeah. Why is it any of your business?"  
  
"It is my business if it has anything to do with the jewel shards." Inuyasha situated himself to where Hreru could see Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Not everything has to do with the shards, Inuyasha." Hreru stepped towards the forest.   
  
Inuyasha jumped down in front of him. "You promised jewel shards if we got rid of your dad so I'm making sure you stay alive until then." He faced his tree. "You're not getting out of my sight."  
  
"I could slaughter you right now, little hanyou. Step asside, I won't hesitate."  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't." Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, smirking. "I won't hesitate to cut you in half either, that makes us even."  
  
"Get out of my way. I need to go away for a while. If I don't come back by daybreak then you can kill me once we meet again. I won't resist."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a few minutes then shrugged, leaping into his tree. "Fine. Just remember what you agreed to."  
  
Hreru walked off into the forest.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Done! Oo, maybe something will happen in the forest? Find out! Hehe. Review please! 


	9. Roses Before Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Hreru and Solice.  
  
Enchained: You'll really like this one. Chappie 9. Joy!   
  
-=-=-=-9. Roses Before Dawn -=-=-=-  
  
Hreru had walked far. The smell of the humans would help him find his way back. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, Hreru stopped right where he was.  
  
There was one thing that had been bothering him since they found that hut. That only hut standing there while fire died around it. It was definitely something odd and it made him feel uncomfortable. What if his father was still around?  
  
"It must be bait." Hreru said to himself. "Whoever it is waiting for us, they must have left that one home knowing that we would take it." He leaned against a tree. "But who would want to kill us?"  
  
Something snapped in the forest. Hreru's eyes shifted as he searched the darkness. "Who's there?"  
  
A familiar scent sprung from the shadows. Sweet vanilla.   
  
'The woman.' He grinned, arching an eyebrow. "Come out, Solice."  
  
Solice emerged, clad in a dark blue kimono tightly fit to her smooth curves. Her beautiful dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hreru. I've come back for you." She said calmly.  
  
"Didn't have enough last time?" Hreru smirked, arching his fingers until they popped.  
  
"I'll kill you this time." She brought from behind her back two small hand scythes, the blades curving around the side of her hand.   
  
"What makes you so sure?" He slid Kassatsu slowly from it's sheath, moonlight dancing off the blade. "I beat you the first time with such little effort."  
  
"I've trained." Solice positioned her scythes to her sides.  
  
"Let's see." Hreru bolted forward, silently slicing the air with Kassatsu as it came down. The Assassin crossed her weapons, catching the sword between their blades. "A few new tricks." Hreru grinned, staring into her bright rosey eyes.  
  
Hreru backed away quickly, waving his sword behind him and coming at her again. Instead of going directly at her, he faked and sweeped asside merely missing her swift blades. Solice spun around and caught Kassatsu once again.  
  
Solice attacked this time, she leaped forward with her weapons almost slicing his cloak. Hreru gently smacked her in the back causing her to fall to her knees. He then grabbed her shoulder and the blade of Kassatsu was at her neck.   
  
"Fun isn't it?" Hreru chuckled and kneed her in the back playfully. Solice swung after landing, nicking Hreru's hand. He had her wrist after that, dropping Kassatsu, Hreru clenched tightly to both of Solice's wrists before she dropped her scythes.  
  
"You're not doing this again!" Solice grunted and pushed Hreru backwards to the ground. He rolled them both over and pinned her down.  
  
"Listen to me! I didn't slaughter your village, you idiot!" He tried to talk some sense into her, but Solice shook her head madly. Hreru let her go and stood up, watching her struggle to her feet.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Just... just stop! Stop being like that! Why can't you fight back like other demons do!? You know that I'll block what you attack me with!"  
  
"That's not true. I'm surprised." Hreru lied.  
  
"No! Just stop!" She began to cry. "You- God! I can't kill you!" Solice grabbed onto his cloak. "Why can't I kill you!?"  
  
Hreru was staring at her.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" She punched his shoulder and buried her face in his chest. "Why can't I?..." Her talking turned to weeping murmurs.  
  
"Solice." Hreru whispered.  
  
She slid down his side, clenching to his pant leg as she sat. "Kill me. Just kill me. I can't even avenge my own village. There's no reason for me to live now..." Solice sniffled.  
  
"I can't do that." He watched her, emotionless. There was this strange feeling growing inside him. He had never felt it before. A feeling so warm it made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"Why can't you!?" She glared at him. "This is the least you could do. Kill me. Use your sword. Please!" Solice tugged at his pants.  
  
Hreru stepped back from her grasp. "No." Never in his life had he seen someone act this way.  
  
"You could do it before, demon." She cried, but then she stared at him, her eyes locked on his. "Wait... You couldn't have done it." She staggered to her feet and placed her soft hands on his cheeks. Her face so close to his.  
  
Hreru's eyes grew wide. "Wha- what are you doing!?"  
  
"You couldn't have killed my village, Hreru. It was there the entire time. I can't believe I didn't see it before." She was peering deep into his eyes. "Someone with eyes like that could never have done such a horrible thing." Solice smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling. "They're so pure and gentle. So blue like the moon. Heavenly."  
  
There were thousands of emotions rushing through him right now, panic being the strongest. He had no idea what to do. A part of him wanted to be there, the other wanted to hide in the shadows until this went away, but Hreru remained exactly where he was, torn between the two choices.  
  
Her smell filled his nose as she drew nearer, staring into his eyes with the roses that were hers. She was absolutely beautiful this close. Hreru had never seen it.  
  
"Solice. Um..." He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. A violent Wolf Demon reduced to a pup and she was practically petting him! How degrading... "You mind?"  
  
"Oh!" Her expression was broken. She hadn't realized it, but she was blushing as well. Quickly taking her hands from his face and hiding them behind her back, Solice looked like she had just woken up from a wonderful dream.  
  
She looked at him smiling. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
The Wolf Demon contined to stare at her, not knowing what to say after being that close.  
  
"I better go." Solice picked up her scythes and glanced back at Hreru. "Let's just keep this between us, ok?"  
  
Hreru nodded.  
  
"Good!" She giggled and vanished into the night.  
  
Hreru was still shocked by what had happened. The he realized that it was almost day-break. He sheathed Kassatsu and hurried back.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been!?" Inuyasha yelled at him grumpily as Hreru appeared from the forest.  
  
"I've been where I went." Hreru smirked and went inside.  
  
"Fine! Go to sleep! Don't let the bedbugs bite, asshole. I don't wanna have to save you from 'em."  
  
"Piss off, Inuyasha." Hreru replied.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha stayed quiet after that, with the exception of a few mumbles, and Hreru was back in his spot with Shippou curled up on his lap, willing to catch a few winks before the sun came up.  
  
He dreamed again. Of someone with rose-tinted eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: I bet you thought Solice was going to kiss him didn't you? Well, there's gotta be at least a little romance in this story. Review please! 


	10. Ashes to Ashes

Disclaimer: The same as the one on chap 8. Geez, I'm getting tired of typin' this...  
  
-=-=-=-10. Ashes to Ashes -=-=-=-  
  
"Inuyasha has been telling us that you went out for a stroll last night, Hreru." Miroku stood up from his sleeping spot, glancing at Kagome and Sango whom were still asleep.  
  
Immediately, Hreru shot a death glare at Inuyasha as he walked in.  
  
"Hreru?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a stroll, Monk. Nothing more."  
  
"That's not what I heard." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
Hreru was loosing it. "What exactly DID you hear?" He growled.  
  
"Oh, somethin' about a girl. There was some fighting too." He scratched his nose. Inuyasha had Hreru on the spot.  
  
"A girl?" Miroku slid up beside Hreru. "Tell me about this girl."  
  
"Well, uh..." He was trying to hide his blush.   
  
"She was beautiful, yes?" Miroku was nudging him with his elbow, winking.  
  
"Knock it off, Miroku." Inuyasha sneered and went to wake up Kagome and Sango. "You two overslept."  
  
"Overslept? What time is it?" Kagome yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Late in the afternoon."  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Look around the village I suppose." Said Miroku. "If there are bodies here, then they must be lain to rest. I sense restless spirits at work." He then walked out, Sango and Kirara close behind him.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Hreru and smirked. "Let's go before your girlfriend decides to come back."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! I don't know what you're talking about!" Hreru snapped, causing Shippou to wake.  
  
"Girlfriend?" The fox yawned.  
  
Kagome snatched him up right then and hurried outside where the pleased Inuyasha followed.  
  
Hreru fixed his clothes and folded his arms, growling to himself as he went with them.  
  
The smell of burning flesh crossed his path. The sun was bright and the day hot, cooking some unknown meat.  
  
"Over here! I found something!" Miroku called. Everyone had gotten over to him quickly and were stunned by what they saw before them. Beneath a large pile of charred wood lay slain human bodies. What was left of them ash. There were at least 50 in the pile, a surprised gaze still mounting their faces.  
  
"Who could've done this!?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"A demon no doubt." Miroku covered his nose with his sleeve and removed a few pieces of the smoldering wood. "Notice their expression. They must have never seen the enemy coming."  
  
"I have a feeling that the demon we seek has not left yet." Hreru warned, gripping the hilt of his sword.  
  
"That may be, but we still must honor the souls who have died. We have to lay them to rest." He and Sango began to uncover them.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Miroku looked at him and Hreru shook his head.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha motioned for them to move.  
  
With everyone else behind them, the two demons quietly unsheathed their swords and stepped cautiously towards the pile of bodies, watching closely as if they were about to come alive.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: What's going to happen? Guess! Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	11. Full Moon Concoction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, or Shippou. Only Hreru and Tou  
  
Enchained: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Been busy as always...   
  
-=-=-=- 11. Full Moon Concoction -=-=-=-  
  
"What do you say, Inuyasha? Rock?" Hreru whispered, smirking.  
  
"More like a pebble." The hanyou replied and picked up a small stone, flicking it onto the pile of bodies.  
  
"What on earth are you two-"  
  
"Shippou! Shut up you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped at him as quiet as he could bear. "Just watch."  
  
All eyes were on the charred remains when the wind slowly began to pick up around them, arms of the bodies rose high into the air separating into swirling funnels.  
  
"Here we go!" Hreru grinned, lowering Kassatsu to his side. Inuyasha did the same with Tetsusaiga.  
  
From the center of the pile rose a hump, created out of human bodies. It looked as if the creature was hiding beneath them, but a second look showed that the bodies were actually the creature's skin. Surprised faces of the dead were swallowed into the massive bulk of an ash built mass. Gilded scythes formed, folded under two glassy arms that sprouted from it's sides. A head stretched it's way past the canopies of the trees, large faceted eyes searched, a beak accompanied by two rather large fangs and antennae flicked impatiently on it's head.  
  
"That's one ugly mother." Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like a mantis."  
  
From the throat of the creature strummed a sound like a cricket though a much larger, vibrating sound. It unfolded two large plates on it's back, releasing massive paper-like wings which it used to lift itself off the ground. The remaining bodies were swept away into the cloud of ash that now swarmed the bug's black body.  
  
"I am Tou." A screech escaped it's beak.  
  
"EPHRINE'S HENCHMAN!?" Hreru yelled, just to hear his own voice over the creature's wing beats.  
  
"Indeed. You must know what I am here for then?"  
  
"I'VE GOT A PRETTY GOOD IDEA!"  
  
"Good." Tou began to lower himself to the ground and before touching base, six legs grew from his thorax to support him. The wings were now put away and everyone could hear once again. "I suppose we should get this started then." Tou buzzed.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, Tetsusaiga enlarged immediately. "Lemme squash this bug." He sprang.  
  
"NO! Inuyasha! Wait!" Hreru shouted.  
  
"I got this!" Inuyasha swept his sword forward, the blade only to be stopped abruptly by Tou's scythe. "What the hell?"  
  
"Little fool." Tou snickered and sent Inuyasha crashing into the miko home with a slight movement of his body.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright!?" Kagome and the others ran to him.  
  
"Stay out of this. You'll only get yourself killed." The giant mantis hissed. "As for you, Wolf Demon." Tou lunged at Hreru, swinging a deadly blade his way.  
  
Hreru growled, stopping the arm with Kassatsu, his toes digging deep into the dirt.  
  
"Stronger than I thought." The other arm joined in. Hreru couldn't stop this and was knocked aside into a pile of wood.  
  
Inuyasha was back, coming down with Tetsusaiga and nailing Tou right in the head. Light from the sword struck down his body, but he did not separate. Instead, Tou pulled himself back together and slammed the flat-sides of his claws shut catching Inuyasha right in the center of them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Hreru yanked Kassatsu up from the ground and cut two of Tou's legs out from underneath the mantis. Tou screamed, dropping an unconscious Inuyasha and crashing sideways to the ground. Hreru caught Inuyasha in his arms, Miroku taking him from him.  
  
"Get as far away from here as you can!" Hreru ordered.  
  
"But, Hreru. Sango and I-"  
  
"No, Monk. If I get mad, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."  
  
Miroku said nothing and dragged Inuyasha away from the battleground only to stop a few feet away.  
  
Hreru turned back towards the hobbled Tou, narrowing his eyes. "Now it's just you and me."  
  
"I'm pleased." Tou cackled and scraped his scythes across one another creating a sawing sound. After this, he had regained his footing with the remaining four legs. Tou screeched, launching his bulky body forward with scythes arched in front of him.  
  
Hreru took off, dragging the tip of Kassatsu behind him in the dirt.  
  
The first swing was made by Tou. One sharp blade dodged by Hreru merely cutting a few strands of his hair, the other scythe came around again, but he had seen it and knocked it out of swing with his sword. The impact of the larger blade sent Kassatsu ringing and Hreru landed safely out of range, glaring at his enemy.  
  
"Losing your edge?" Asked Tou and he licked his weapons with a slender tongue that darted in and out of his beak.  
  
The Wolf Yokai closed his eyes as if he thought of nothing more, sheathing Kassatsu without a word.   
  
Tou tilted his head to the side curiously. "I wouldn't have expected you to give up so easily."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why do you sheathe your sword?"  
  
"Waiting..."  
  
"Waiting?"  
  
The wind was howling now and an abnormal blue light flickered violently around Hreru. His narrowed eyes blazed a deep hate, the blue of them swallowed by honey yellow and his claws grew longer, turning black. He opened his mouth to show Tou his canines which were now lengthening, the wolf's grimace melted into a smirk, a thick black tail curled around his legs and his once Elven-like ears had grown longer and more wolf-like.  
  
Tou suddenly stopped his laughing and watched. "I've never seen a Yokai transform. Not after a full moon." He sounded slightly amused, never shifting his gaze.  
  
"You learn something new everyday, ne?" Hreru chuckled lightly and tossed his cloak into the air where the wind carried it away onto a nearby tree branch. Hreru looked over his claws for a moment, taking the transformation in full. He ran his fingers through the silky black fur of his wolf tail and then turned back to Tou, sneering sourly as he arched his fingers.  
  
"I am curious to see how much power you currently possess, Wolf."  
  
"I'll have to show you then." His tail swept the ground and Hreru bolted forward, armed with his claws.  
  
(A/N: Tou- Sickle)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Oo! One of the first forms of Hreru! Will he be able to defeat the giant Tou or will Inuyasha and the others step in? Find out in "Ch 12: Haste!" Review! Review! Review! 


	12. Haste

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Miroku. Only Hreru and Tou. Blah. Blah. Blah.  
  
Enchained: Thankies for the reviews, shadowYoukai17 and Rushyuo! Yay! I'm evil! MUAHAHAHA!!!

(A/N: This chappie might be a bit confusing)  
  
-=-=-=- 12. Haste -=-=-=-  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Miroku and Kagome were standing over him.  
  
"Uh... Yeah?" He sat up, rubbing his head. "OW!"  
  
"Perhaps you should lie still for a moment."  
  
"Where's the mantis!?"  
  
Just then a wave of dirt blew over them, covering the entire area with a thick cloud of dust. Violet liquid hissed as it poured over the earth. Tou stumbled backwards, a large gaping hole in his stomach.  
  
"REEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Tou screeched and swung his scythes at the air. He was blind with anger and pain.  
  
Hreru stood before him, hot blood covering him from head to toe, streaming down his face, adorning those hateful yellow eyes. His tail swished once, clearing the area around him of dust and allowing the others to see what was going on.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" Tou's scythe lashed out and struck the ground Hreru had recently stood on, then the other scythe came and again and again and again, but every time Hreru dodged. This made the mantis even more furious than before.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL!?"  
  
"Hm. Maybe I will." Hreru laughed and stopped suddenly right at Tou's feet.  
  
"You're too cocky in this form, Wolf." The mantis had his chance to swing everything he had at Hreru and he did. Tou wrenched back his scythes, swinging forward. Hreru didn't move until the very last second. He disappeared suddenly, causing Tou's weapons to collide against one another, cracking the steel-like blades.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Inuyasha leaped up, arming himself with Tetsusaiga. "Let's go!" He ran forward, his friends shouting after him.  
  
"The scythes can be shattered! Inuyasha! Strike Tou's weapons!" Miroku yelled. The wind continued to howl, stirring up around them as they tried to enter the battle. Miroku and the others were blocked by the dust storm. "Inuyasha! Where did you go!? Hreru!"  
  
"Somebody answer us!" Shippou joined in.  
  
Sango and Kagome came up beside them. "Let's take Kirara above the field. We should be able to see what's going on!" Said Sango.  
  
"We cannot. The wind is too strong." Miroku shielded his eyes with his sleeve. "I could use my Wind Tunnel, but Hreru and Inuyasha could get caught in it." He gripped his Rosary Beads.  
  
The wolf smirked. Tou struggled to his feet, gasping for air. Flaps of his exoskeleton rising and falling like plastic mail. He was in immense pain, but oddly, he no longer complained of it. His body began to convulse violently as his skin slowly folded over the wound. He was healing himself! Unfortunately, Hreru wouldn't wait around long enough to see him finish and ran forward, his feet never seeming to touch the ground.  
  
Just as Hreru had reached Tou, a wall of violet mist sprung up in front of him; the mantis had suddenly vanished into thin air. His scent was completely masked and Hreru could not tell where he had gone.  
  
"Hreru!" Inuyasha called and broke through the dust barrier. It seemed that they were now in the eye of the storm. Dust was completely trapping them from escape, the violet mist now combining with the dirt.  
  
"On the verge of insanity..." Tou whispered from all directions. "Break down..."  
  
"Why is he talking like that?" Asked Inuyasha, now walking up to Hreru cautiously. The Wolf Yokai's back was facing the Hanyou's and he did not answer. "Hreru? What's the matter with you, man?"  
  
"Darkness on the brink... Light fading into shadow..." Tou continued.  
  
"Hey! Moron! Answer me!" Roared Inuyasha. "I hate being ignored dammit! Say something!"  
  
"Swallowed by hate... Driven by revenge..."  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, it's a spell!" Miroku shouted into the storm. "Don't listen to him! Tou is chanting a spell!"  
  
Inuyasha immediately pulled out Tetsusaiga. "A spell, eh? Well, no spell's gonna stop me!"  
  
"It's not you!" Hreru hissed.  
  
"What? What're you talking about?"   
  
"Not for you..." If felt like his head was being split in two separate halves, one complete agony, the other a serene lust. His eyes flared a bright red and red marks trailed jaggedly down the sides of his cheeks. "Inuyasha!" The Youkai snarled and wrapped his hands around the Hanyou's throat, lifting him into the air.  
  
"What're you doing!? Put me down, bastard!" Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach, but the expression across Hreru's face did not change. Instead, his scowl was now a psychotic grin. Hreru's claws punctured Inuyasha's skin, the sudden pain, making him drop Tetsusaiga.  
  
Just then, a large boomerang emerges and slams Hreru in the back. Inuyasha and Hreru toppled over, the Wolf unconscious in his lap.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango stepped out, picking up her weapon.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha!" Miroku grabbed Hreru and dragged him off.  
  
"What-"  
  
"You can finish him!" Sango winked, vanishing into the dust.  
  
This left Inuyasha blinking in confusion. After quickly recovering from that little incident, Inuyasha brandished his sword and searched the dust for Tou. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little buggy!"  
  
A blade slashed down in front of him and Inuyasha reacted by shattering the scythe then the next one that appeared behind him. Tou's head suddenly loomed over him, his fangs outstretched. The Hanyou swiftly sliced the fangs and followed after with a clean cut of the mantis's head. Tou's body crashed to the ground, but all was not over yet!  
  
"Holy shit!" Inuyasha gasped. From Tou's body emitted a plume of the violet mist, now floating towards him. Inuyasha didn't have to think twice before getting out of there.  
  
The last thing that he saw was his friends dropping to the ground, and Inuyasha stumbled. Mist swallowing him. He was completely numb and growing tired until everything went black....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Eep! Oh no! Everyone blacked out! What will happen to them? Please review to find out what happens next!


	13. Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga or anybody else from Inuyasha. Hreru and Solice I do own.  
  
Enchained: I've only seen the episodes with Kouga in em' a few times and it was quite a long time ago. I can't remember what he talks like, so I'm trying my best!  
  
-=-=-=- 13. Down -=-=-=-  
  
"Hey! Hey, you! Wake up! Geez, I didn't waste my time dragging a dead demon around did I? Wake up!" Someone was shaking him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up! You're not dead! Quit acting like it!"  
  
A form slowly took shape. Hreru sniffed, a Wolf Demon. "Who?"  
  
"I am Kouga. Now wake up!"   
  
His eyes drifted over towards light, still not quite awake. "Where... where am I?" Hreru sat up, feeling a small throb in his spine. "Where did I? Huh." His mind was a complete blank. He could remember fighting Tou. Inuyasha. The others, but nothing else. Nothing else at all.  
  
The young Yokai sneered and loomed over him, picking at a wound on Hreru's shoulder. "Relax. That mantis thing got you good."  
  
"When did-"  
  
"You know. If you weren't a Wolf, I would've just left you out there to rot." He was on the floor now, hunched over something. "Goes to show you how great I am, doesn't it?"  
  
'Sure' Hreru was looking around now. He was lying on a bed of straw, a campfire was lit. There was a window right above him in this cave, it was still daytime outside, more like much later in the afternoon. 'What happened? Was I just dreaming about all of that?'  
  
"It's kinda rude for you to not tell me your name." Kouga glanced at him then went back to eating his food, whatever the hell it was.  
  
"Hreru." He reached behind him and found that his tail was still there, but his fangs and claws were back to normal. "How did I get here?" Hreru stood and staggered a little, feeling light-headed.  
  
"Found you lying in a field all alone. Heh. You're a Wolf like me so I couldn't just leave a brother there to get eaten by buzzards."  
  
"Did you see anyone else there?" Hreru was checking his wound. 'I don't remember getting hit or blacking out. What's going on?'  
  
"Just you." Kouga offered him a piece of what he was chewing on, but Hreru shook his head. "I'm going to need you later so you better eat."  
  
"Need me? Why?"  
  
"There's this freak hanging around my dens. Every now and then she warns us that she'll slay one wolf every hour if I don't surrendor my jewel shards." He stood up then walked to the door, swishing his tail. "I'm going out to check on my pack. That wench should be dropping by there soon."  
  
"Wait!" Hreru shouted. Kouga was already gone. "Damn." He had no idea where he was or how he had got here. Where Inuyasha and the others were, was a mystery to him. They could take care of themselves though and so he worried about himself for now. Hreru held the wall for support, walking towards the entrance where little light remained. He must have been out for quite some time.  
  
Outside, it was very cold. Obviously because of the location of this cave. It was on top of a large hill, a cliff overlooking a vast forest of lush green trees. The sun was ready to set once again.  
  
"I've got to find them." He growled and pushed himself off the wall, stumbling a bit before he gained his footing once again. There was a single ledge carved around the cliff, large enough to get him down safely since jumping wasn't a wise idea at the time. Hreru started down the cliff, letting out a short gasp as he slipped on a few rocks and sent them tumbling down the hill. He managed to stop himself from sliding off. 'Gotta be careful. Just one wrong move and I could fall' He took a deep breath then continued.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Hreru's in a bad position, but he'll make it! Where did Kouga go? What happened to Inuyasha and the others? Please review to find out! 


	14. By Raven's Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kouga or anybody else from Inuyasha. Hreru and Chikako I do own.  
  
Enchained: Sorry bout chap 13 being so short. Hehe. I couldn't think of anything more to add to it.  
  
-=-=-=- 14. By Raven's Wing -=-=-=-  
  
"Far enough." Hreru said and leaped off the cliff, surfing down the remaining few feet. He landed rather clumbsily, but no one was around to see him, so it didn't matter much. Hreru took off in a sprint, catching a whiff of fire in the distance. Kouga had gone this way as well as far as he could tell.  
  
Strangely enough, the path felt different. Darkness had suddenly taken hold of the entire forest. The majority of it surrounding one spot. If Kouga was there, he was in trouble.  
  
His sprint shifted into a swift run, a dreary feeling looming in his mind as he drew nearer. Hreru gripped the hilt of his sword, picking up his pace. The sky once lit with crimson now quickly faded into black. This silenced all the night.  
  
Smoke could be seen in the distance. Fire could be smelt. 'No blood has been shed' Hreru smirked, his tail and cloak whipping behind him.  
  
"Kouga!" Hreru called, entering a clearing still lingering with Kouga's scent. He had been here, but had not stayed for long. Hreru stopped here and scanned his surroundings, finding a few claw marks slashed into a nearby tree, blood trailing the ground away from it and leading off into the forest where even the wind did not blow.  
  
Kouga was hurt and he was fighting with something. The scent of this unknown enemy was unfamiliar. Another mercenary hired by Eprhine possibly or perhaps this was one of Kouga's greedy enemies? "The Shikon Jewel again." He sighed. "It's all about the damn jewel."  
  
"Jewel?" A stark voice asked. The voice belonged to a Raven. He was perched in the lowest branch of the tree, the blue glowing slits that were his eyes narrowed. The bird was no ordinary Raven. Red marks were stretched across his cheeks, winding down his back, to the end of his tail feathers. This kind of bird was known as a "Bell Raven", known to warn those of their death before-hand. It was quite lucky to run into one.  
  
"What do you want?" Hreru had his hand on his sword, watching the bird as it flapped his black wings. First thing he thought was that the bird was there for him.  
  
"Jewel shards. Chikako needs shards. Chikako will grow strong." The bird stretched it's slendor neck.  
  
"So you are called Chikako? Well, bird. Even if I had a piece of the Shikon Jewel, I would never even think of giving it to you."  
  
"Nasty wolf." Chikako's head titled to the side, staring at Hreru, the both of them watching each other with curious blue eyes. "Chikako thinks that he will help you."  
  
"Yeah. Tch. Right." A sly grin stretched across his lips.  
  
"He will. Chikako will demonstrate his usefulness." He turned his head towards the way Kouga had gone, his eyes beginning to glow brighter now. "Chikako sees a Wolf Yokai fairing against a demon slayer." He squinted. "Yokai is injured, human will surely destroy him."  
  
"What? Is that what you see?"  
  
"Chikako is a useful bird. Chikako sees more than just one's fate. Jewel shards for Chikako." The bird cawed and took off to land on Hreru's shoulder.  
  
"No matter how useful you are. You're still not getting any jewel shards." Hreru eyed the bird.  
  
"Then Chikako will stay. Hreru is involved with jewel shards and so Chikako will stay with Hreru."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Guesses. Guesses. Now we go save. Chikako will lead the way." He quickly flapped his wings again, soaring off ahead of Hreru. The light from Chikako's eyes lighting up the forest a little.  
  
'Hold on Kouga wherever you are' Hreru thought and ran after the Bell Raven.  
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
"I told you! We went the wrong way, dummy!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. They were lost and had woken up miles from where they had fallen unconscious. Hreru, being nowhere in sight worried them a bit. Inuyasha, still confused as to why the Wolf had attacked him. Miroku and Sango, keeping quiet about the whole 'Blood Lust' thing that they had experienced in Inuyasha once or twice before. Hreru had gone through the very same thing. Maybe it was good that he wasn't around at the moment?  
  
"I really don't think Inuyasha knows where we're going." Shippou sighed.   
  
He was immediately snatched up by the Hanyou. "Of course I know where we're going!"  
  
"Nu-uh! I swear I saw that same stump two hours ago!"  
  
"He is right, Inuyasha. This place seems all too familiar." Miroku looks around causing everyone to do the same.  
  
"I can't help it! There's not a single scent of Hreru or anyone for that matter!"  
  
Sango leaned up against a tree and stroked Kirara's fur as she purred on her shoulder. "By the sound of it, no one has been in this forest for quite some time."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"No it's not. Either Inuyasha's nose is loosing it's touch or we're in an abandoned forest."  
  
"But why would they abandon it?" Kagome asks. Shivering a little, she stands closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku tapped his staff on the ground, protesting that he had something to say. "I believe that this forest may be haunted."  
  
"As in ghosts!?" Shippou whined and flew behind Sango to hide.  
  
"This may be a place where demons and humans come to die. We passed many bones along our walk. Remember?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Graves. Unearthed and cursed. That's why no one has been in this forest for such a long time."  
  
Naturally, their heads turned and searched, keeping their eyes glued on the shadows around them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: The group's growing bigger isn't it? Maybe the demon slayer will join them? Review! 


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been house-sitting. Hehe. They don't even have a computer over there so don't expect any updates any time soon.  
  
I am so sorry about this. I promise I'll update as soon as I'm finished. Thanks. Love ya all!  
  
-Enchained 


End file.
